Wayward
by Silver Pride
Summary: All it takes is a single deranged ruler and a desperate, unrecognised country to bring the world to its knees. This is an account of how the nations mend themselves and others after World war III. May be graphic... sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A solitary grey plane soared over the snow covered countryside. Not a single glance was cast it`s way as it continued its flight. No one noticed when the plane made its way over the crowded city of London. Nor did they notice when the pilot`s finger hovered over a single crimson button, unseen face twisted into a fearsome smirk.

``This is Alpha test One. Calling Home base. ``

``This is Home, what is your status Alpha test One?"

"The present is ready to be delivered. Awaiting countdown. The coast is clear, and no one suspects a thing. The next Party is safe to take off. ``

"Next party is coming your way. Get into position over the city. Countdown begins. In Five... Four..."

The smirk only widened as the pilot caught sight of the famous British clock tower.

"Three... Two..."

The man's single finger rested lightly on the red plastic surface, waiting.

"One. Set'er free."

The plane had vanished by the time the first person screamed.

France stood in the kitchen of his home, pink apron tied around his waist and food filled pan in hand.

Listening to the usual morning news that played on a small television set that sat on the counter, France flipped another egg.

"And for the Paris forecast this week we go to Pier_- We interrupt this program to deliver an important message."_

France halts his cooking and turns to the screen in confusion.

"What can possibly be more important than my beautiful weather?" he wonders out loud, not caring that he was talking to himself.

An image of a small brunette women flickers on screen. Standing in the centre of a chaotic street, the woman spoke to the camera in a clear, crisp British accent.

"At 9:45 am the country of England became victim to an air attack by an unknown enemy. Not much is known at the moment, but we are able to say that British officials are working diligently to move the citizens to a more secure area."

A horrified gasp escapes the Frenchman's open mouth as images of the partially destroyed country flashed across the screen.

"The British military are getting ready for another attack. Although, a classified source has commented that 'This attack has taken us all by surprise. And with the state that the city is in... well, let's just say that it may be a bit difficult to prepare for this'. As support teams are spreading – sorry..."

A hand hastily reached on-screen, handing a portion of paper to the reporter.

"- this just in. A declaration of war has been released by the country of Sealand..." France stood, expression filled with shock and anger as he watched the newscaster read off of a paper.

"The decree states 'We, the citizens of Sealand, hereby declare war against the countries of the world. We will no longer be looked down upon by all. If we cannot be seen as a country, than neither can the remaining landmasses. Britain is only the first. And when we are done, the world will burn. And from its ashes, the Empire of Sealand shall rise-'"

The reporter's eyes widen as she stares at something off camera.

Alarms blared in the background as the citizens of London froze, all eyes trained on the unseen sky.

The woman could only glance at the monitor in horror.

"They're here-"

The screen suddenly went black.

The eerily cheerful voice of the weatherman returned, clearly unknowing to the current circumstances in Briton.

"And that's your weather folks, Have a great day."

It was on November 24, 10:43 when World War III officially began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry" The Sixteen year old girl had said with an innocent smile, countless years ago. Comfort and encouragement clear in her voice. "It's not like it'll hurt them."

Peter Kirkland now stood above the bleeding form of the woman who had only ever spoken lies.

"Congratulations, my dearest Country." She coughed harshly, blood seeping from her open mouthed beam. "It's been a long _bloody_ battle. But thanks to you, we created a new world. Isn't it beautiful? "

"No!" Sealand barked angrily. "This isn't what I wanted." Looking out at the barren land that surrounded him, Sealand's fury only strengthened."All I wanted was to be _known_. Not _feared_!"

Pointing accusingly at the injured woman, Peter's eyes narrowed to slits, attempting to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. "_You,_ Sarah, are the one who approached _me_ with the proposition of war! It was _your_ idea to follow the French example for the army. _Gather your people_, you said, _free the misfits, offenders, and the unwanted._ _Give them the chance to have a home and a means to set the score against the countries that betrayed them. _"

Sarah sighed contently, not seeming to notice the fact that there was an oozing crimson hole in the centre of her chest.

"And we were glorious."She chuckled sickly. Suddenly her bloodshot eyes focussed on the man that stood stiffly before her.

"And look at you."She states proudly. "You have grown so much since I first set eyes on you. So much more evolved from the scrawny little boy that used to run around, practically _begging_ for recognition. You should be thanking me, dear heart. I gave you the _world_. I _transformed_ you into the strapping young man that you are today."

A rasping cackle erupted from her throat as she raised a shaking hand to indicate the still smoking gun that lay on the ground. "Instead of gratitude, you shoot me." Sarah's amused giggling flowed through the air.

"You're insane." Sealand proclaimed.

Sarah halted her laughter and stared at Peter somewhat incredulously.

"It took thirty-one years and an immense war for you to notice that? Wow."

Bending carefully, Sealand retrieved his gun from the ground.

"It's over, Sarah. The army will soon be without a commander. And the rebels in Canada and America are still fighting hard. _We_ will lose. And once the Sealandic forces are down, the war will be over." The blond warily positioned the weapon between Sarah's eyes. "And I swear-" he growls forcefully. "-for the rest of my existence, my goal will be to restore the world to its former glory."

Peter's finger twitched around the trigger. "And your death is only the first stage of my new task."

"Any last words, you deceptive bitch?"

Emotionless eyes stared up into blue, ignoring the shining cylinder that carried the single metal pellet that could penetrate her skull at any moment.

"I have only three things to say to you, dear boy." Sarah murmured, the loss of blood finally affecting her.

"Then speak quickly." Sealand snapped, cerulean eyes narrowing.

"Thank you for invading the world with me. I had a great time."

Shifting uncomfortably, Sealand gestured impatiently to his previous Queen.

"Don't be so anxious, child. It's rude." Sarah huffs. "Second, Good luck with your mission. And finally... I'm sorry, love." The trembling apologetic smile that now spread across her face was genuine, nearly causing Peter to put down his gun- yet Sarah seemed to have other plans.

Thin trembling fingers snaked around the now loosely held gun and forcefully pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson liquid stained pale skin and seeped into the surrounding soil.

Colourless lips tilted upwards, eyes both shut and face relaxed.

A single bloody fissure marred the peaceful features of the dead woman.

And Sealand cried.

He cried for the woman who he had once loved. Even though she was... senselessly fanatical. She needed help.

He cried for the Sealandic soldiers whose passion would soon be extinguished by the _enemy_. Even if they had killed millions. They had experienced utter betrayal from others.

He cried for the victims of the unnecessary battles. They had done nothing to deserve this.

And he cried for the world...

_And Sarah laughed in hell._


End file.
